Ordained Pathways
by Rogue31
Summary: Mix of Secret of the Sword & the 2002 He-Man series. The Horde is returning to Eternia & with them is a homecoming that should return the Royal family back to normal. Alliances will be made & the battle between good & evil will have one final adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Summary: A mix between 'Secret of the Sword' and the new 2002 He-Man series. The Horde is returning to Eternia and with them is a homecoming that should return the Royal family back to normal. Alliances will be made, trust will be tested and the battle between good and evil will clash for one last adventure. 

Post Rise of the Snake Men II and Pre Of Machines and Men. I figured the end of Rise of the Snake Men they could pretty much be considered dead. So the Snake Men are all dead and Skeletor never freed himself from Snake Mountain like he did at the end of the episode. So if everyone plays along with that then this should flow pretty good.

Disclaimer: I'd make a freakin' amazing He-Man and She-Ra movie if I did own em', but I don't so blah!  
…  
Ordained Pathways  
…

Prince Adam found himself settled into an entire week of the mindlessness luxury of nothing. He had spent the greater part of the week doing the one thing he enjoyed ever since childhood and since then, had yet to spend much time enjoying the hobby, fishing.

With a favorite hobby came a favorite place to spend that pastime in. His favorite spot had offered him plenty of time to sleep, bonus, seeing as the fish weren't taking to his bait, which they never did. That impart meant a relaxing pastime and might have some reason for his choice of this specific spot, but wasn't the only reason.

He and Teela had found this lake when they were children and had come here often throughout their childhood. As fun diminished from Teela's schedule, she spent less and less time here.

Though Adam still came every now and then, since the rein of Skeletor entered their world he had been denied much of his free time with his duties as He-Man.

Ever since the defeat of King Hiss and his Snakemen, with Skeletor and his lackeys over thrown by King Hiss, Eternia had returned to its' peaceful state, with no battles between good and evil. His father King Randor agreed after their recent major clash with the Snakemen the Masters and Royal Guard all deserved some R&R, Adam didn't object.

He knew in no time he'd return to his duties as Prince and as He-Man, but for now he simply wanted to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. He had urged Teela to come but those pleads fell upon a stubborn redhead. She'd insisted upon not getting too settled into the quiet life.  
So Adam had left her back at the palace where she had been meditating, becoming more conscious of her mind and body. Adam snorted at the thought of the endless training she endured. Teela had always played the workhorse, never allowing leisure time for herself.

'Suits her,' he thought, mind returning to his present state. Beside him, Cringer sighed in his sleep. 'Another day, another nap,' was his last thought before he fell asleep.Hordak knew today would bring bad news he didn't know just how bad. He received a message from Horde Prime, the most powerful ruler in over a dozen galaxies and his superior.

It seemed that his old pupil, Skeletor had gotten himself trapped, again, but unlike last time when he was banished behind the Great Wall. This time he was defeated by an ancient evil which makes his defeat a little more acceptable.

Rather than leave Skeletor trapped, for who knows how long, Hordak was to return to Eternia and assist Skeletor in his escape.  
By the Horde how Hordak hated Eternia. From the 'Triad' spell that was suppose to separate the planet to a light and dark hemisphere to the great battle between the Horde and Eternians, nothing ever seemed to go his way on that damned planet and he loathed it even more because he was ordered to return there now.

Especially since his pupil, Skeletor was incapable of conquering the planet on his own. It made him, Hordak, Horde Prime's best and greatest ruler and conqueror, seem less impressive to have someone he had taken under his wing fail at a task that should have been easily accomplished.

"Shadow Weaver," he called through the communicator.

A few seconds passed before a raspy voice answered, "yes Mighty One"

"Assemble my personal warriors. I insist upon a meeting in the throne room in five minutes," he ordered.

"It shall be done, Great One"

With that Hordak headed to his throne room to prepare for this mission. "Skeletor will pay for his incompetence," he muttered.

He waited, perched on his throne. The enormous room started to fill with the warriors, his personal warriors. Hordak looked up and down the row of the nine, a cruel smiled played before his face.

These were his finest warriors. It had taken him years to assemble a team of this status. Though he was favorable towards Shadow Weaver, General Sunder and Force Captain Adora, the other six were still all exceptional.

They had been chosen as his personal warriors because of their unique skills and in Adora's case, her background. During his final battle with the Eternians that had forced him from that dreaded planet, he had won the war by kidnapping the King's only daughter. His original plan was to steal both of the twins, but that was spoiled thanks to Man-At-Arms, the then Captain of the Guards. Not to mention Skeletor's betrayal of where his secret base was that nearly spoiled his escape plans.

Leaving the boy, he was able to abduct one child, which made her allegiance and rank all the more satisfying. Using his enemy's daughter to fight on his side and for his cause was such a sweet victory.

Though there was no doubt he had grown attached to the child and treated her as if she was one of his own. At least the closet thing to a child he would ever have.

"I have been summoned by Horde Prime. He has informed me of the current situation between Skeletor and his new troubles on Eternia." Hordak paused for a moment.

"Wasn't Skeletor trapped for fifteen years in the dark lands by a barrier?" General Sunder asked.

"Yes. Horde Prime thought Skeletor's time spent trapped was punishment enough. This time though it was an Ancient Evil of Eternia that has confined Skeletor and his troops.

That same evil nearly conquered the entire planet in incredibly less time than the Horde did. With a bit of fortune on their side He-Man and the Masters defeated the Ancient Evil. We have been ordered to return to Eternia, aid Skeletor and do a little damage to the planet while we're there"

"What about Etheria? Are we to leave what is left of the Rebellion alone when we are so near the conquering of it?" Adora asked.

"Ah yes, those damned Rebels. I believe they are pushed back far enough for me to leave a small band here on Etheria while the rest come with me to Eternia. General Sunder, I will be leaving Grizzlor and Scorpia in your command, along with the Horde Troopers," Hordak ordered.

"Yes Hordak," General Sunder confirmed.

"As for the rest, we shall leave for Eternia at sun up. I trust I do not have to specify the importance of this mission since I am confident all of you will fulfill it successfully.

Otherwise, you will be demoted to Horde stablemen. Dismissed," Hordak said, waving them off.

The warriors departed the throne room, only Shadow Weaver stayed behind. Hordak looked down at her, "what is it, Shadow Weaver"  
The witch approached Hordak. "We need to talk," she insisted.

"So talk"

Shadow Weaver floated up the stairs, once next to Hordak she spoke, keeping her voice down. "You do remember who Adora really is?" "Yes, of course," he said, irritable.

"Do you think it's safe to take her back to Eternia?" backing off a bit.

Hordak smirked "She knows nothing else but the Horde, this is where her loyalties lie," he smiled, "besides, no one has yet to match Adora one on one. Next to you and General Sunder, none of my warriors even compare and even that difference is quickly diminishing." Hordak stood, moving down the stairs, Shadow Weaver followed. "She will join the ranks, as originally planned"

"Yes, Mighty One. Though I am curious, does it have something to do with her presence inflicting a sort of 'impact' on Randor and his command?" Hordak laughed. "A well considered thought, Shadow Weaver. What better weapon to have against your enemy than their own flesh and blood. This was why I stole her in the first place, to strike straight into Randor's heart. Imagine the anger to know that your only daughter was raised by and fought for your mortal enemy. Who knew she'd turn out to become such a remarkable part of my warriors"

"All I'm saying is that we need to be careful. My magic tells me that the past will come forth and darken the future"

"Bah! Your magic always speaks of trouble arising. Did it ever occur to you that in this line of work there are always going to be some sort of 'dark' consequences? I have been cautious with Adora all this time, what with keeping her on perimeter details and otherwise having General Sunder escort her whenever she left any Horde base. She'll be fine. I hold you accountable for that"

"Why, Mighty Hordak, I'm honored with this duty you bestow on me," she said, dryly.

"I'm picking up on your sarcasm, Shadow Weaver"

"Oh, well I was simply making light of the situation. That's a marvelous idea you've come up with, having a guardian of the Horde at her side on Eternia"

"Yes, of course. Now, I'm going to prove Adora's loyalty. Come with me." The pair left the throne room to find Adora. Hordak knew exactly where she would be, the training room.Adora and Catra exited the throne room simultaneously. In the front, Adora started towards the training room, planning on a solo workout. Arriving at the empty room she quickly warmed up. Stretched, she wandered over to the weapon rack.

Scanning through all the weapons she decided on her favorite, the sword. Like the well-skilled swordswoman she was with ease and grace she had gone through the form (routine) General Sunder had taught her a couple of months ago. Since then, she had spent many days and nights working on this form and now she executed every move perfectly.

Behind her Catra watched, jealously beaming off her face at how well the young blond handled the sword. Catra could never compare with her, though she had tried.

For years now they had competed against each other for the position of Force Captain and their own personal rivalry but in the end, Adora with her amazing physical skill and strategic abilities, not to mention her relationship with Hordak, Adora easily obtained the rank.  
Though they were both well matched their reasons for being warriors of the horde were completely different. Catra had only one reason for working as hard as she did which was power.

She wanted to be Force Captain, in power over the rest of Hordak's warriors and the only person that could have ruined her plan of power did. By the Horde, how she hated that girl.

Adora on the other hand had one rather simple reason for being a warrior; it was all she had, the Horde. This was her home, her life, her job.

Catra smiled, knowing she was too vain to have that sort of honor. Catra was from another planet. Instructed by Hordak himself, Catra wanted to acquire all she could from Hordak, then one day dispatch from the Horde and restore her home planet to the way it was before the Horde came and conquered it. Then she would be in control.

Power over honor, one day that would be true, but until then Catra had to deal with her position, in her own way of course.  
Looking for a suitable weapon throughout the rack, she found another sword. With a weapon in hand she approached her 'superior.'

"What kept you?" Adora asked, still keeping in sync with her form.

"What do you mean?" Catra asked, a little surprised by her presence being known.

"You've been watching me ever since I started my workout. I assumed you'd of jumped in and challenged me, like you always do"

"With an invitation like that, how can I resist?" Catra asked, advancing.

Adora smiled and turned to face her challenger. They circled each other, eyes staring the other pair down, the cold stare showing the duos 'appreciation' for the other.

"How do you think you'll manage on this mission without your babysitter, General Sunder, there to protect you?" Catra asked, striking her sword at Adora.

Adora easily dodged, answering, "I suppose my rank and superior skills will have to manage. What I do wonder is how will you be able to handle yourself without me around to keep you out of trouble." Referring to the times when Catra's temper had gotten out of hand, nearly causing her the missions she had been on. Fortunately for her Adora was there to bail her out of the jam.

"I'm not a child like you. I do not need someone to look after me. Besides, you have no special horde advancements, like me." Another attack advanced Adora's way.

Another parry, "yeah, I suppose that's what's sad," following in with an assault of her own.

Catra dodged, "what's sad"

"I don't have any horde advancements and I'm four years younger than you are. It must really be frustrating to know that I am the third highest ranked general of the horde. That in fact makes me better than you despite my 'disadvantages'" "I'll show you better, Adora"

Catra lunged at Adora who, again, easily parried her strike.Hordak watched his two most prominent female warriors spar against each other. Though they might have seemed well matched, Hordak knew better. Adora was an all around better fighter.

There was no doubt about Catra's own unique skills but compared to Adora, only the warriors raged and ego allowed her to remain a competitive opponent for Adora.

Yes, Adora, the ex-Eternian, was such a magnificent addition to the horde, not only her physical aspect but her intelligence as well. Strategically there was only one who outranked her and that was General Sunder, who had served the horde as a general for fifteen years.

Then, to Hordak's pleasure, Adora slew footed Catra. Catra landed roughly, making a cat like hiss.

Adora smiled in brief triumph, "I thought cat's always landed on their feet"

"I'll land on my feet, child, then you'll land on the point of my sword," Catra threatened.

Getting up she started towards Adora, sword pointed for a fatal blow when she stopped short of her target. She realized her master and commander was watching them. 'The damn girl set me up!' she thought, outraged.

She dropped her sword at Adora's feet. Clapping his approval Hordak stepped between the two, gazing down at the sword he smiled, eyeing each warrior.

"You see, Catra, how easily Adora used your emotions against you knowing your efforts would never prevail. I do applaud your efforts, Catra, but you see strategy works best in battle. It would do you some good to remember that"

"Yes Hordak," Catra said, bowing, anger seizing her emotions.

"Good. You're excused," Hordak dismissed, waving her out.

Catra left, but not without eyeing Adora, whose eyes sparkled in mockery. The young woman left, storming off to find someone to take her anger out on.

Adora was about to return to her training when Hordak called her attention.

"Adora, I need to speak with you." The girl stopped, standing in formation out of respect for her commander and godfather. Hordak held up his hand. "Come now Adora, after all these years you still consider me as if I'm just your commander? You do remember what you're parents said to me?" Adora blinked back an emotion towards a subject that all her life had been so distant to her, yet clung so deeply to her heart. "They said that you were to raise me, take care of me if anything ever happened to them," Adora answered, giving Hordak a thankful smile.

"Yes, their unfortunate deaths while in battle for the Horde came shortly after you were born. I have kept my word and raised you as my own, which is why the question I ask you is somewhat inappropriate yet so imperative that I hear you answer it for me. The question I ask is how do you feel about the Horde"

Surprised, Adora instinctively thought of what she had done and said lately that would have caused this sudden question of loyalty. Nothing came to mind. Adora had always been loyal and every Horde and Etherian knew that.

It was one of the reasons for her rank and was the grounds for the respect she received from everyone, even her enemies. "I…I don't understand. I thought my feelings and honor towards the Horde was obvious"

"I don't mean to disrespect you, but it's just that I nearly conquered Eternia long ago and one of my personal warriors betrayed me, which shifted the final battle for the Eternians. They won and I was forced to leave the planet. Horde Prime then sent me here as punishment since no other generals of Horde Prime had been abele to conquer this planet, but as you can see I overcame Horde Prime's challenge"

"Why was Eternia so difficult to conquer"

"I suppose it was because the Eternians never gave up, kind of like these rebels.

Fortunately, I have someone more determined then they are on my side." He gave Adora a knowing look.

Adora nodded. "I was born and raised a Horde. It is apart of me. Like a loyal part of the family, I would die for the Horde"

Hordak smiled. "That is what sets you apart from the rest of my warriors; there is no personal gain for your allegiance to the Horde"  
He stepped forward; his hand touched her cheek, "your reasons are pure and unselfish, I couldn't ask for more from anyone." He ruffled her hair, "continue your training, my dear. I will stop bothering you." They shared a quick smile amongst each other and they parted.

Adora watched Hordak and Shadow Weaver leave, eyebrows frowning at his concern.

Hordak and Shadow Weaver walked through the halls of the Fright Zone, once they were a good distance from the training room, in the direction of Hordak's throne room, Hordak spoke,

"So Shadow Weaver, do you still fear of the girls' betrayal"

"It's not so much her that I'm worried about; it's the Eternians and her family that worry me. Her past will be forced upon her; she will question her loyalties, her honor. It will be enough to shake her duties to the Horde. Hordak, I implore you, don't bring Adora to Eternian. If you do, she will not return, not as a Horde." "You sense so much, it's a shame your magic can't sense something useful, like how or when her past will come forth," Hordak mocked.

Shadow Weaver looked away from Hordak, feeling her magic darken, like always she knew when she was outmatched.

Hordak was much more powerful than she was and if she ever wanted to challenge him it'd have to be when the cards were in her favor. Now was not that time. Her magic dissolved.

"Knowing the result of a problem helps to fix the source of it"

"I resolved that with you as her guardian. I have no more concerns of Adora leaving the horde. Now, I expect no more talk of this since the problem is fixed. I just need to be prepared to return to that blasted planet and I can't do that with you here. So go now and remember we leave at sunup. Be prepared for this mission and your personal mission, otherwise I will banish you to the Valley of the Lost"

"Yes Mighty One. I will not fail you or Adora"

"Good, dismissed"

Shadow Weaver left as quickly as she could. She wanted to search through her books to find a spell that would end Hordak's rule. That was her mission, her goal. Yes, she would prepare for this mission as well.

…………………….

About to return to her training Adora stopped, her curiosity had gotten the better of her. What elevated the curiosity was her insides screaming at her that something wasn't quite right about this mission and she wasn't sure what it was.

Throughout her years growing up questions and answers of her past kept coming up that made her question all that she had known, the Horde. She'd always turned the other way, after all it was the horde that raised her and taught her all she knew. How would they benefit from lying to her?

There was Hordak, despite being raised by Chakra whom she loved dearly once she was eight, old enough to be taught the arts of war and trained to become part of the horde military, Hordak became a mentor to her, the closest thing to a father she'd ever come to know. She'd question him about her past but he'd always been consistent with an answer, vague. Too many times had the topic of her past come up and she'd always dreamt of a place she'd never been to, people she'd never recalled seeing before and a name of someone she somehow felt connected to yet had never uttered the name, 'Adam'.

She had never hid anything from Hordak before but she wasn't sure how to handle this; her dreams. Only a year ago had she started having the same dream over and over again, though it seemed more like a memory. It was so real that she'd wake up startled, confused as to where she was. Then the fog would clear and she'd be back to normal. Back on Etheria and back with the Horde.

In her dream she was a mere infant around her she could sense her family, from where she truly originated. Beside her in her crib another infant lay sleeping, her brother. Above her she saw a woman, her mother. In the crib with her brother and her mother singing them to sleep she felt safe, she felt whole, but that ended, seemingly, as soon as it started. Something came and took her away. She was scared but she didn't cry, she never cried much it was her twin, her brother, he was the one that used to cry. She would stay strong for her family, she would see them again one day. Then it was over. Everything about it seemed so real. Like it was a memory from her past, but how could she remember so far back? Why after all of these years had her family not looked for her?

It had never made sense, not until now. Now that same feeling arose from when she first had that dream to when Hordak spoke of Eternia and had questioned her loyalities. Something wasn't right and that's all she knew.

…...

Okay let me know what you thought so far. I'm working on a bunch of stories right now and this one needs inspiration so come on readers and reviews help inspire me to finish it!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Day

Summary: A mix between 'Secret of the Sword' and the new 2002 He-Man series. The Horde is returning to Eternia and with them is a homecoming that should return the Royal family back to normal. Alliances will be made, trust will be tested and the battle between good and evil will clash for one last adventure.  
  
Post Rise of the Snake Men II and Pre Of Machines and Men. I figured the end of Rise of the Snake Men they could pretty much be considered dead. So the Snake Men are all dead and Skeletor never freed himself from Snake Mountain like he did at the end of the episode. So if everyone plays along with that then this should flow pretty good.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters but the adaptation is mine!  
  
………………………..  
  
Ordained Pathways ………………………..  
  
_Lying on his back he watched, he watched as a 'demon' looked down at him. Unable to do anything but cry, Adam watched as the 'demon' took his sister. In the empty cradle he cried, he cried for his sister who was stolen from him.  
  
Then he heard his mother scream followed by a familiar voice he'd one day come to know as Man-At-Arms. Again there was nothing.  
  
It wasn't long before his mother grabbed him from his cradle and held him tightly against her shoulder. Together they cried for his lost sister.  
  
The 'demon' had stolen her, never to be seen again. Then there was nothing, until now._  
  
Adam jumped. He looked around confused and sweating. He panted trying to catch his breath. 'Just a dream,' he thought, narrowing his eyebrows he rethought his previous thought, 'no a nightmare.' And like the end of his nightmare, the memories, the nightmare vanished.  
  
Adam checked his fishing line, nothing. 'Absolutely noth…DINNER!' he remembered. He, his mother and father, along with Teela and Duncan were having a special dinner tonight.  
  
Adam stumbled over Cringer, who shrieked from being awaken so abruptly. "Come on Cringer we're late for dinner!" The pair ran all the way back to the palace.  
It was just after dusk when they arrived at the palace. The whole time he thought of how special tonight's dinner was supposed to be. It had been such a long time since the two families had sat down together and enjoyed a peaceful dinner.  
  
The two families had always been close throughout the years, but ever since Skeletor and the rest of the evil that had returned to the lands there hadn't been much time for the five friends to spend time together.  
  
With the battles and endless efforts of protecting Grayskull Adam felt a pang of guilt well up in his stomach as he thought of how he had practically ruined dinner, ruined the light conversation they had planned on having.  
  
All he could do now was arrive late, like always. Covered in dirt, hair a mess, sweating and panting he entered the dinning room to find everyone in casual attire and all expressions of irritable annoyance centered on him.  
  
"Uh, sorry I'm late. I almost caught a big one," he lied.  
  
"I'll bet you caught a big one, a big nap," Teela said, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Adam, do you feel your prior engagements are less important than…fishing or sleeping or whatever it is you spend your time doing," King Randor questioned.  
  
Adam sat next to his mother, beside her Randor was and across from them Teela and Duncan were seated. The Queen turned to face her son. "Where were you?" Queen Marlana asked.  
  
"I was fishing in the spot Teela and I found ten years ago and I fell asleep. You know the weirdest thing was my dream was so real and it had something to do with someone I knew or was close to. I don't know, I just remember something, someone was stolen." Randor, Marlana and Duncan each looked at the other questionably, like they all knew something Adam and Teela did not.  
  
Duncan nodded at Randor who then changed the subject. "It is nice to have so much free time. I find myself still on edge though, waiting to defend the kingdom and Grayskull." Duncan started.  
  
"I too feel the same, Duncan, though I have been able to return to more political duties of the king. Oh yes, I have an honor I want to bestow upon you Teela," Randor said, looking at the girl across from him.  
  
"What might that be, sir?" she asked, rather curious.  
  
"You're just going to have to wait until after dinner," Randor said as the main meal arrived.  
  
………………….  
  
Teela should have gone to bed, it was well passed midnight and she was going to have to be up a shortly after sunrise for her training. After dinner had slowly been consumed Randor had told Teela of her newest promotion.  
  
The sixteen year old couldn't help but smile. She rethought to that wonderful moment just a few hours ago.  
  
The meal was finished and Teela was nearly on the edge of her seat from the anticipation. Randor and Duncan smiled at her squirming.  
  
"All right Teela, you have been patient long enough. With Duncan busy in his workshop, getting into politics of the palace and...getting old we feel that a position amongst the guards must be filled to allow him time for his matters and to give the guards the time and effort they need, with the time and effort you put into your own training will prove beneficial as Captain of the Guards."  
  
"You mean, I'll be in command of the royal guards?" Teela asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow you will be sworn in to that title."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Teela, actions speak louder than words. If you keep doing what you've been doing you'll be a great captain and that's all we ask of you," Marlana offered.  
  
Everyone at the table nodded at Marlana's comment.  
  
"Thank you, all," Teela said, looking around.  
  
Teela skipped a step. She had to sleep, it'd be embarrassing if she ruined her presentation by not getting enough sleep by saying or doing something inappropriate.  
  
……………..  
  
The rising sun brightened the lands, all except the Fright Zone and its' surroundings which were covered in shadows overcastting, seemingly, from the rest of Etheria.  
  
Inside Hordak, all of his warriors and horde troops waited as Shadow Weaver was on the verge of opening a portal to Eternia. The room began to glow, the gold light of the portal grew brighter and bigger as the portal was near opened.  
  
"It has begun," Hordak said, walking down the line of warriors, stopping at General Sunder. He put his hand on the general's shoulder, "I trust you will keep Etheria in the hands of the Horde."  
  
"I will and maybe more," was General Sunder's response.  
  
Hordak smiled at the man's reply and then continued down the line until he was standing in front of the portal. "Come my warriors, we will bring forth the true wrath of the Horde to Eternia."  
  
The six warriors stepped through the portal, followed by over a dozen horde troopers. Hordak looked at his remaining warriors, whether or not the three could conquer the rest of the rebellion on their own he doubted but they could and would keep them at bay while he was gone.  
  
Funny, on one side of the portal the Horde was nearly in complete control of the planet and one the other side the horde ruler was in near defeat of the planet.  
  
As Hordak stepped through the portal all he could think about was how much he hated Eternia. Once he arrived on Eternia he would find a suitable punishment on behalf of Skeletor for failing his duties as a powerful ruler.  
……………………….  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will start with the mixing of Etheria and Eternia. So stick around. 


	3. Chapter 3: Deploy

Summary: I hope you know it by now.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters, Mattel does.

................

Ordained Pathways

................

It was one of the largest gatherings of royalties, soldiers and common folk from across the planet that one event had brought together. Throughout the year the Masters had worked endlessly to unit the rest of the planet together against the evil that had plagued Eternia.  
  
As a result many kingdoms began getting involved in others celebrations and honors. With one of the Masters being promoted to the highest ranked general, there weren't any nearby kingdoms that didn't attend and there were quite a few from a far that came to witness the honor.  
  
The sun was at its' highest peak, Teela stood before King Randor, who before presenting her her title, gave a short speech.  
  
"I have known Teela ever since she was a baby. I watched her grow into the beautiful young woman she is today. In all my years I have never seen anyone put as much time and effort into their responsibilities and duties." Randor paused to look at Adam, who in turn looked at Duncan for an answer of some sort. Duncan gave him a firm nod as if disciplining him.  
  
Adam looked to his father's stern face and gave him a small shrug, trying not to draw any other attention to him. Randor returned to his speech. "There is only one other person who I can compare her work ethic to and that man was one of the greatest Captains in Eternian history. If she's anything like her father, I am sure her name, her rank and this moment will be remembered forever. And I start by announcing the new Captain of the Guards, Teela. The closest person to a daughter I have ever known," he said, a sort of sadness came before his face. He placed the ring upon her finger, raising her hand high for all to see.  
  
Everyone cheered and Teela felt a new heavy load fall onto her shoulders. With this new position so much was expected of her because of the great man she was replacing. She wasn't one to let anyone down or fail at something that could be succeeded with a lot of effort and hard work. She wanted so much to make her father and everyone who believed in her throughout the years proud.  
  
Suddenly another weight fell onto her already heavy load she carried on her shoulders. What if she failed? No! She couldn't, she wouldn't allow herself to think that or to disappoint so many people, no matter the challenge.  
  
The celebration began. Teela smiled, allowing herself a day to relax a little and enjoy an enormous celebration.  
  
………………  
  
Hordak snorted as he stepped through the portal and onto Eternian soil. Behind him the portal closed. His force waited while he looked around at the surroundings. In the distance he saw Snake Mountain.  
  
"This way," he instructed as the horde journeyed to the old base.  
  
"Hordak, why didn't we just transport inside of Snake Mountain?" Mantenna asked.  
  
"Because, simpleton, there is ancient power in Snake Mountain. If we were to transport there the magic used to open a portal would bring notice to the other magic on Eternia.  
  
Now, we must scout out the palace. Imp," Hordak called out to the flying demon.  
  
"Yes, boss?" Imp asked.  
  
"Find the palace of Eternia and 'check' things out for us." "I won't fail you, Great One," the little blue demon said flying away to do his masters bidding.  
  
"Come, we must explore Snake Mountain a little more and then we'll worry about Skeletor and the rest of the Eternians."  
  
He headed onto Snake Mountain, behind him the rest of his warriors and troops followed. Only a short time would pass before the Eternians would suffer the might of Hordak's wrath upon them.  
  
……………..  
  
Inside Snake Mountain Hordak had reclaimed his chair in the throne room. The old horde base hadn't had much nothing changed to it since then. So all that was left was for his warriors to scout the area out and get them familiar with the area.  
  
Closing his eyes, Hordak searched through the castle, using his magic to sense the whereabouts of Skeletor. It didn't take long; they were buried inside the mountain just beneath the throne room.  
  
Smiling, he relaxed. Waiting for his five warriors to familiarize themselves with their surroundings, plus Imp had yet to return with his scouting report. Skeletor could wait and so would Skeletor.  
  
…………………..  
  
Time had passed, Imp had returned with his report. It seemed Man-At-Arms' daughter, Teela, had been named to Captain of the Guards today, her father's, now, old title. There was an enormous gathering of Eternians there to witness the promotion of the young Master.  
  
So they would have a day or two before the celebration would die down. Skeletor too would have to wait, in case he decided to blow Hordak's plan of surprise by turning against him. Time they had and they would use it. Now all Hordak needed to do was form a plan to begin the fall of the Eternians and Grayskull. He summoned Shadow Weaver and Adora to help him. This plan had to be flawless; no mistakes could afford to be made.  
  
……………….  
  
The next day Teela had woken up earlier than usual; she didn't want to be late on her first day as Captain. So she went over her list of duties for the Masters, drills for some of the royal guards and patrol watch for the rest.  
  
As soon as the sun had risen to bring daylight to the kingdom the royal guards began to fill into the war room. Teela stood in front, readying herself to give her orders. Once they were all inside lined up they waited for their commands.  
  
"General Mikal, you and your squad have the northern perimeters. General Williams you and your squad have the south. Both squads are expected to routinely check east and west perimeters. Also be sure to keep in contact regularly. Remember it has been peaceful, but we need to be on our toes more than ever, since we are vulnerable to attack from being off guard for so long. The rest of the guards and I shall work on some tactics today. I will meet you outdoors in the courtyard after I speak with the Masters. Dismissed," Teela ordered. The guards left to do their intended tasks.  
  
In the back, Man-At-Arms discreetly watched Teela handle her new position with ease. He was overcome with pride, nodding his approval of her orders. A second feeling filled his insides as a look of sadness covered his face. 'This is only the beginning of her new duties and identity on Eternia. She was no longer the little girl he raised as his own. Now she was Captain of the Guards. When the time came for her second duty on Eternia would she realize of the important responsibilities in life she would have to fill.  
  
As the Royal Guards left the room, Man-At-Arms slipped away, not wanting Teela seeing him watching her. He left to join the other Masters; Teela was to give them their daily 'schedule'. Today was Man-At-Arms' last day as a 'full' Master, he had planned on working with King Randor and some of his political responsibilities. So he left the duty of Captain of the Guards for the first time in fifteen years. He could not have felt any more confident with his successor. Man-At-Arms couldn't help but smile, 'what will the future hold?' he thought, leaving to meet with the other Masters.  
  
…………..  
  
"Hordak, if we are to strike it should be soon. Their guards will be down more than usual since the celebration and their enemies being defeated," Catra said.  
  
"No. It might be true of the Etherians, but the Eternians will be ready now more than ever. They have not been in power this long to make a careless mistake like that," Adora corrected.  
  
Hordak smiled at the girl. 'By the horde, she would one day conquer entire planets on her own!' Catra was about to protest when Hordak got involved. "Adora is right. These Eternians are very strategically intoned. If we are to surprise them we need to look deeper behind the scenes."  
  
"Perhaps, Hordak, we should free Skeletor and have him tell us of some of their routines. With that type of intell we should have a better chance of forming a solid plan," Adora suggested.  
  
"A well thought out idea, Adora, but there was a reason I chose not to free Skeletor earlier than I had to. He's not someone to trust. Our only advantage is that the Eternians do not know of our presence. That is something we need to keep safe for the time being."  
  
"But Hordak, even if Skeletor doesn't trust you, which I'm sure he doesn't, he would still use you to get rid of the Masters, since he has yet to do that himself. Then after we have 'helped' him against the Masters he will make his move against us," Adora corrected.  
  
"Hmm," Hordak began, rubbing his chin thinking of what the girl had just suggested.  
  
"You may be right Adora. Okay, assemble the others and we'll free Skeletor, but I want it to be absolutely clear that everyone needs to stay frosty. If he tries anything, don't hesitate, if it comes down to that, it'll be them or us," Hordak warned as they started towards their captive allies.  
  
It was in the throne room that Hordak and Shadow Weaver found where King Hiss had imprisoned. Hordak had the area circled with his troopers and warriors with the exception of Adora, Leetch and Catra, whom lurked in the shadows nearby in case they needed the element of surprise.  
  
"Shadow Weaver, you will perform the spell on your own. I don't want my power to be known on Eternia just yet. If you are detected the powers of an unknown sorceress would raise too many eyebrows. Begin Shadow Weaver." He commanded.  
  
The witch began her spell. At first nothing happened, then the ground beneath them began to tremble forcing everyone to stumble for only a moment. Then a figure began to emerge. Some of the horde who knew the being previously recognized him immediately, as the others would soon learn it to be Skeletor. The Eternian horde was now free from Snake Mountain.  
  
The bone faced man looked around at his surroundings. Finding a familiar face he stopped, glaring at his old teacher. "Hordak! What on Eternia are you doing here?" Skeletor insisted, standing his ground.  
  
"Getting you out of trouble," Hordak said, dripping with mockery, standing his own ground.  
  
"I would have gotten myself out of this mess sooner or later. I didn't need your help." "Your gratitude hasn't changed, Skeletor. But enough of this, Horde Prime wanted you out sooner then later. He grows tired of your failures on this planet," Hordak insulted, still standing his ground.  
  
"It was you who taught me how to fail on this planet, Hordak."  
  
"With you as part of my squad, I can see why I had such trouble conquering a planet. But now that I dropped my dead weight, I am in near conquering of my current planet."  
  
"Why you..." Skeletor began, staff glowing with magic.  
  
Hordak interrupted him, "Wait, I did not come here to settle old scores with you, though I wouldn't mind teaching you a needed lesson. It seems Horde Prime has requested that I conquer this planet and I intend to fore fill that request. Horde Prime expects you to take orders from me." "What makes you think that now you can finish what before you couldn't?"  
  
"That my warriors now are actually loyal this time around."  
  
"Hmm," Skeletor began rubbing his chin, "we'll see then. First off, I must free my warriors so that these Eternians will feel the full force of evil against them." A moment had passed and Adora watched from where she stood. The 'friendly' reunion she had expected between Hordak and Skeletor ended with Skeletor conjuring up a magic spell to free his own warriors from beneath the throne room.  
  
She watched as half a dozen figures filled the circle of Horde troopers. "What happened?" one of them had asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"King Hiss entombed you into the Mountain," Skeletor answered.  
  
The rest of the Eternian warriors noticed they were surrounded by troopers and warriors some had never seen before. "What is this?" Evil Lyn demanded, gesturing towards the surrounding forces.  
  
"Evil Lyn, you remember Hordak don't you?" Skeletor answered.  
  
Hordak stepped towards the evil sorceress. She glared at the horde ruler with question. She had yet to know his motives, since his fallout with Skeletor; she could use Hordak and Skeletor's rivalry to her advantage. Nodding to Hordak she approached Skeletor. "So then, are we going to join forces against the Masters?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Though I don't know why Horde Prime bothered, you, Hordak, have no more advantage than we do." Skeletor said.  
  
"That's what you think Skeletor. My group of warriors are much more useful than you ever were."  
  
"And why do you think they are so special, Hordak?"  
  
Hordak laughed. "Horde warriors step forward," Hordak ordered. The five warriors did as commanded. Skeletor's men seemed a little surprised when three horde warriors stepped out from practically nowhere. Skeletor glanced at each warrior.  
  
"I ask again Hordak, why do you think they're so..." he trailed off when he saw Adora. "Hordak, is that who I think it is?"  
  
Adora looked from Skeletor to Hordak, a look of 'what is he talking about' played before her face. Hordak cleared his throat and approached Skeletor. "Yes, that is Force Captain Adora. I'm sure you've heard of her from Horde Prime."  
  
Skeletor smiled, "so it seems. Now, Hordak, how do you propose we stop the Masters?" he asked.  
  
"I was planning on using the tactic divide and conquer. Get them in small groups and take them by surprise." Hordak said.  
  
"Yes, that could work especially with your warriors giving us an extra edge to use against them."  
  
"Do they routinely do perimeter patrols?" Adora asked all business.  
  
"Yes, once the sun reaches its' midpoint they pass the borders of Grayskull. Though it varies in the direction they come and go from, but they always manage to pass this tunnel, here," he said, using his staff to create a three dimensional image.  
  
"Grayskull," Shadow Weaver said, eyeing Hordak about their little speech from the other day. Hordak considered what she had warned, if only for a moment.  
  
"I'll form a scouting group to check out the Masters on perimeter." Shadow Weaver breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least he wouldn't send her on a simple scouting mission,' she thought.  
  
"Adora, I want you along with Shadow Weaver and Catra to it check it out," Hordak ordered, grinning at Shadow Weaver.  
  
The witch shook her head at his arrogance. He was challenging her. Usually she would accept, but the stake was too high to risk. "Wait Hordak, I don't exactly trust your warriors," Skeletor said.  
  
"Your confidence doesn't concern me. Horde Prime sent me here, you should be thankful he still considers you apart of the horde."  
  
"I refuse to send your warriors alone without guidance from someone that knows this planet and the Masters. I will send some of my own warriors along to make sure your warriors don't screw up. Tri-Clops, Beastman, you two will assist Hordak's men on their scouting mission." "As long as I am here, Skeletor you will avid by my command." "You forget, Hordak that I know these modern lands and I know more intell about our enemy than you. You need my assistance in this matter, so take it," Skeletor said.  
  
"Fine, but I warn my warriors that if your men try anything to jeopardize this mission they will turn their sights on them." "The same goes for mine."  
  
Hordak gave a chuckle. "For once we agree on something, Skeletor." Skeletor returned the laugh, "so it seems."  
  
………………

Next chapter more stuff...


	4. Chapter 4: Divided

Disclaimer: Don't own em'

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ordained Pathways

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At the palace of Eternia in the dinning hall, less than a half of a dozen Masters were seated around the main table. Like they had every morning since before their vacations the Masters had always ate their morning meals together. Once they were all finished the new Captain of the Guards, Teela, gave them their duties for the day.

Duncan sat with the Masters, insisted on being involved today, something strange, something big was about to rise and he wanted to be around for that.

The Masters eagerly awaited Teela's first orders as Captain. She stood at her chair. "Stratos, you and Buzz-off will do a quick aerial search of the perimeter of the palace. Then Stratos, you will go north and Buzz-off you go south of nearby villages to see if any trouble is stirring in the area. Man-E-Faces and Roboto you will stay at the palace with me. That leaves Ram-Man, Mekanek, Adam, and Man-At-Arms for a perimeter scout around Grayskull. Whenever you are ready you are dismissed and remember to keep in contact. With everyone's guard down if something happens we may not know of it until it is too late."

The Masters nodded their understanding and some left to their duty while the rest stayed, waiting for their brief meeting before they left for their perimeter scout.

The four sat nearby each other, as Teela gave the following orders before she left to depart with the other Masters. "Grayskull's south side is the most susceptible to attack. So, that's where you will start."

"Same route as always?" Adam asked.

"Actually, I was thinking that you should stay to the forest line rather than the mountain, since we have been ambushed a few times that route. I mean, if Skeletor is free he could easily plan some sort of ambush. I just think changing our scouting areas a bit would be beneficial to us not as a liability."

Duncan rubbed his chin, grinning, "nice thought out plan, Teela. You'll keep Skeletor and the other threats of Eternia of guard thinking this way."

Teela smiled, appreciating the compliment. "Thank you father, and if you don't mind I have some guards to work with. Good journey." With that she left.

Once she had left Adam looked at Duncan and asked, "do you think she's taking this captain business a little too seriously?"

"Not at all. It's very important to always be on your guard and to try to stay one step ahead of your enemies. She'll make a great captain. She's dedicated to her work and takes it seriously, unlike some people I know," Duncan replied, eyeing Adam.

Adam sort of shrugged the comment off, a bit distracted with this Teela being captain concern he had. Maybe it was the fact that he grew up with Teela and when they get that sort of responsibility for the first time it seems strange, somewhat, "I just hope she gets some time adjusted to the position before Skeletor frees himself."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inside Snake Mountain Hordak, Skeletor, and the rest of the evil horde watched as Teela dealt out her commands to the Masters and then as the four Masters on patrol began to leave for their now known mission. The two mighty horde generals couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like their first step is going to be a steep one," Hordak said.

The image from Tri-Clops machine disappeared since the Masters had left and there wasn't much more needed for them to know. "Adora, you are in command of this mission and I want all of you," he paused to glare at Catra, making sure she knew he meant her and then he looked at Shadow Weaver, defiantly, "horde and other members of this mission to follow her orders first and foremost. You are not to attack right away. When you spot the Masters you are to contact me. I will send my horde troopers for reinforcement to be sure we defeat these Masters with as few injuries as possible. I want this divide and conquer mission to be dealt in a smooth manner." 

"Smooth manner, who are you kidding?" Beastman muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Before Hordak could respond to the dimwitted beast, with lightening fast speed Adora was up in Beastman's face or rather down, since the brute was at least a foot taller and outweighed her by a hefty amount.

Her usual sky blue eyes turned a stormy blue and her glare made the 'mighty' warrior lower his head in submission.

"I have conducted scouting missions since I was a mere child for the horde. I have never failed a scouting mission before and do not wish to have one of my men complain about a simple mission. Now if you feel you are not up to the challenge then perhaps one of your teammates will be able to join me in your place instead." 

Behind her Hordak beamed with pride. By insulting him, she made it impossible for him to complain and if he tried anything against Adora he would look rather foolish. Though the dimwitted brute didn't receive the entire message, he surely wouldn't do anything against the young girl. He was in a no win situation and he knew that for the most part.

"No, just that the Masters always have something up their sleeve is all," he excused.

"As you saw and heard their 'surprise' has been spoiled, but to be on the safe we'll be anticipating more from them, which we should be on guard anyway." Adora finished, looking at Hordak for further instructions.

"Alright, now that you're all acquainted you will leave at once. Remember do not attack without first contacting me and receiving orders from me. Is that clear?" he said.

"Yes sir," Adora responded, saluting she returned her gaze to her troops. "Check your gear team, we depart in five."

With that they dispatched to stow their weapons and other gear needed for the mission. While who was left in Snake Mountain followed Skeletor and Hordak as they entered the war room to discuss further strategies.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The sun was high in the sky, a rather comfortable temperature filled the day and the Masters were welcomed with a light breeze as they neared a clearing. Adam sighed; it had been a while since he had been on patrol. The feeling was both happy and sad as he had enjoyed being a Master and of course turning into He-Man, the time off had been something he enjoyed, but he supposed it was time for him to return to the battle for Eternia.

Duncan looked over at the young man, "Adam, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah nothing, I was just thinking about the time off and now returning to Master duties. I guess I just wish that peace was completely restored, like it was before Skeletor and his goons freed themselves. It's just now I know I can't wake up late or do the simple things anymore."

"Adam, you must realize how important you are. The duties you do help make this planet so much better. Just know all this work will one day pay off. When you will one day be king and have children of your own, you will be able to pass some of these duties to them." 

"Yeah, I noticed how those burdens are off you," he said, sarcastically referring to Duncan still on perimeter patrol, despite how he tried to convince everyone this was his last day as an on duty Master.

"Well, you find that old habits die hard. Besides I want to make sure my duties are filled by someone that can fill them, though I didn't have any doubt in Teela taking over my position, it's just that someone doesn't just jump into that sudden reasonability."

"I just hope that I can fore fill my father's duties. Since I'm his only child he would take my failure a little bit harder."

Duncan nodded though the look on his face gave way that he was hiding something, a big secret that occurred long ago. "So that's just what will make your success so much greater for your Mother and Father."  
  
"I know the pressures of being a mighty warrior myself," Ram-Man said, moving closer to the group. Mekanek and Ram-Man were behind him the whole time, listening in on the Prince's worries since there wasn't anything more interesting to do at the moment.

"You and me both Ram-Man," Adam said, his hidden message only known to him and Duncan.

"Aw Adam, you can't be so hard on yourself. It's not like you're He-Man, you're a Master, not a full time warrior like him, but who is?"

"I suppose you're right. I shouldn't compare myself to He-Man. That would be silly."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In the brush a good distance from the Masters, Adora and the other four watched on. Quickly judging their adversaries Adora called in the situation to Hordak.

"Excellent. Are you sure that they are alone?" he asked.

"Yes, I had Catra and Beastman checked the rear while Tri-Clops checked ahead. They are alone on patrol. We just have to get the jump on them before they can contact the rest of the guards."

"Okay, since you have the situation on hand. I want you to take them prisoners. Call me when you are successful. Hordak out."

Adora knelt in the brush. A quick strategy formed. "Catra, Beastman you sneak in behind them. Tri-Clops will hit them from the front, since you are already familiar with those positions. Shadow Weaver and I will surround them on both sides to box them in. Shadow Weaver, you got Ram-Man, Tri-Clops and Catra will take Man-At-Arms, Beastman you got Mekanek and I'll take the prince. Hit them hard and quick. I don't want them to have a chance at radio contact, understood?"

They all nodded. They moved out to bring down the Masters.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Inside Grayskull, the Sorceress sat on her throne. Slowly she was recovering from her near death experience from King Hiss' venom. Even though it had been a while some of the venom still flowed through her blood. It was just a matter of time and recovery before she would fight off the last of the poison.

She felt a pang well up in her stomach. Something, someone was on Eternia and near castle Grayskull. Before she could contact Duncan or Adam a memory flashed before her mind.

The horde was on Eternia. Queen Marlana had given birth to twins. The battle had raged on, the Eternians had defeated Hordak and the horde. Victory was in their grasp it seemed. What they hadn't expected was an assault on the nursery where the children slept. Hordak had Adora in his grasp, stepping back he got out of the way so Skeletor could rob the cradle of the other child. Queen Marlana squirmed in the corner where they left her tied and gagged as she tried to either get out from her confined position or make enough noise hoping for someone nearby to hear. Fortunately her struggles were heard by Man-At-Arms. The man that had been friends of the queen for years and the king for many more years before that entered the room just in time to send a laser Skeletor's way. The evil pupil scrambled along with his teacher towards the window.

Hordak landed on the sky sled flying away even before Skeletor could exit out behind him, allowing Man-At-Arms to catch the villain that had been left behind. With Adam saved Adora was lost and after a few questioning tactics against Skeletor resulted in the location of Hordak's secret base, the place where he had an emergency portal machine, the place where they might find Adora. After Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress sent Skeletor into the dungeons they set out after Hordak and Adora. They had become hopeful when they caught Hordak just about to enter the portal, since he hadn't already. After a back and forth battle amongst the two sides Hordak managed to sneaked between attacks into the portal, with Adora. Man-At-Arms and the Sorceress tried to follow but the portal closed instantly behind Hordak. They were never seen again.

A tear fell upon the Sorceress' cheek as the memory that haunted her for so long faded. The following evens flashed before her. Her short leave of Grayskull to take a break from the duties that had failed the young princess and now with the enemy of so long gone the rest of the villains of Eternia seemed to vanish with him. The planet, it seemed, was in a status of peace. Then she met and lost her husband, soon after she gave birth to her daughter that knew nothing of her mother. The memories had ended and she now thought of the princess. Though she didn't know Adora for too long, with a daughter that was somewhat lost of her true self, there seemed to be a sort of connection that compared the two.

If her memories and that feeling she felt right now were true of the princess then she was here, now back on Eternia. The Sorceress wasted no more time as she called out telepathically to Man-At-Arms, it was then she realized of the true situation. Transforming into the falcon, Zoar, she left the castle to aid the Masters in their soon to be ambush.

"Man-At-Arms," she called out again desperately.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Duncan had that eerie feeling, like something wasn't right.

"Man-At-Arms," he heard the Sorceress call out.

He instinctively raised a hand to his temple. "Yes Sorceress. What is it?" he asked telepathically, as his eyes scanned the area for any sign of trouble. Before he could react Tri-Clops and a woman he'd never seen before were coming right at him.

"Battle positions," he ordered.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Zoar saw the ambush from above as two of the Masters had already fallen, Mekanek and Adam, while the other two were struggling with their opponents.

She sensed the magic from a woman cloaked in red. Zoar swooped down like a predator about to impale its' prey. Magic formed once she reached the ground as she reformed into her human form.

Before the new enemy could react the Sorceress sent the witch to the Sands of Time where she would be far enough away from Grayskull to be a liability, giving the Sorceress and Masters time to defeat the magic-less enemies.

The Sorceress turned her sights on helping Man-At-Arms while Ram-Man had Beastman on the run.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Adora watched as a falcon turned into a woman, who then sent Shadow Weaver somewhere, with a spell no doubt, then Ram-Man defeat a retreating Beastman and the falcon woman was now helping Man-At-Arms.

Now she watched as the fallen Masters recovered from their supposedly defeat. She saw her perfect, flawless plan crumbling before her. Her next move was on instinct, she needed to get what was left of her team back safely to Snake Mountain as the last thing she wanted was for Hordak to have to send a rescue mission to the dungeons of the palace.

"Retreat!" she called out. Without hesitation the warriors retreated to the woods, hoping that the Masters would loose interest sooner rather than later on their fleeing ambushers.

After some distance between where they were now and their battleground Adora checked over her shoulder to see if they were being followed. They weren't.

She breathed a sigh of relief since one thing had finally gone their way. Adora nearly made it to the vehicles as she was coming up the rear to be sure everyone on her team had made it back okay, well except for Shadow Weaver.

After she checked again for any more followers she was a little surprised to see Catra in her face.

"Come on Catra, we've got to keep moving." The situation clouding her judgment a bit, she didn't notice a possible threat before her.

Catra acted as if she didn't hear a single word she said. With lightening fast speed Catra clipped Adora on the side of the head with the butt of her sword. Adora fell to the ground, dazed.

Even though her vision dimmed, Adora still looked up at her now forever enemy. "I was told that strategy works best in battle, at least for the winner. Isn't that right, Adora?" With that, Catra kicked Adora in the head. The blonde's head snapped back, unconscious.

Catra smiled, satisfied. Turning, she fled to her Sky Sled. From that height she turned back to see the Masters approaching the unconscious Adora. 'Let's see you get out of this one,' she thought, heading full speed back to Snake Mountain to tell Hordak of her good news.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The four Masters and Sorceress had raced after the retreating villains. They were in time to see the last Sky Sled fly off into the distance.

"Blast! We let them get away," Adam said. Discouraged he began to dig his unsheathed sword into the dirt.

Duncan was about to reply to Adam's statement when something in the distance caught his eye. Stepping forward he was able to make out the figure as the girl that had attacked them.

Skeptically he looked around, thinking it to be some sort of yet another ambush.

The Sorceress came to Duncan's side. Gasping when she saw the fallen girl, she quickly was at the girls' side.

"Be careful," Man-At-Arms cautioned, now approaching the two females.

"Duncan, do you recognize who she is?" she asked, looking back at the man who steadily approached.

Arching an eyebrow questionably, he knelt next to the blonde. Carefully he turned her onto her back. Seeing her face brought forth a wave of memories.

"Adora," was all he said, as tears of joy and sorrow filled his eyes. He cradled the lost girl in his arms. The other three Masters watched on in confusion.

"Duncan, who is she?" Adam, so boldly, asked.

"Adam, she's your sister," he whispered so softly Adam almost didn't hear it. But when it registered Adam stared at the girl in complete and utter shock.

Sure the girl resembled him, but sister...he never had a sister. "What!? How is that possible?"

Duncan looked at the Sorceress, who answered. "Adam, years ago when even before you were born your father and Hordak were in an endless battle for the planet. Many years were spent fighting and then a month after you were both born the war was at is' highest peak. The final battle was at hand. Your father, along with the Masters and the ally villages defeated Hordak and his army.

Victory, it seemed, had finally been won, but that evening Hordak and Skeletor had crept into the nursery. After the queen had been gagged Hordak took Adora, Skeletor was about to take you but Man-At-Arms entered in time to stop Skeletor. While occupied with Skeletor, Hordak was able to make a break for it. Skeletor told us where to find Hordak so we went there only to have a short battle that ended in Hordak's escape through a portal.

So many years had passed before we finally gave up hope. I used my powers to erase the memory of Adora from everyone on Eternia. Only the one's closet to Adora and those few who witnessed the kidnapping remember her."

"But why would you wipe the memories away?" Mekanek asked.

"The Elders showed me a vision. If the memories of Adora would be erased, she would one day sense the emptiness she had caused and that would lead her back to restore the memories. But that chain has been broken, since the horde had come to Eternia."  
  
"So how will our memories of her be restored now?" Ram-Man asked, rubbing his head in hopes to help the memories along. 

"Adam, you and Man-At-Arms know the answer."  
  
Adam looked at her questionably. "How do I..." he began, but stopped when he began to understand what she was talking about once Duncan looked at him gesturing towards Adam's sword.

"You mean she..." the Sorceress nodded. "And we'd..." again a nod. "Wow," was all he could say after that.

The other two Masters watched on in confusion and curiosity, not sure at all what the Sorceress was talking about. "Come. We must get her medical attention," Man-At-Arms said, picking Adora up, whose body laid limply in his arms.

The Sorceress placed a hand on Adora's forehead. Closing her eyes she searched for any serious damage. Finding only a minor concussion she agreed for Duncan to take her back to the palace for medical treatment. The five Masters headed towards Grayskull where their Sky Sleds were.

Returning to her falcon form she flew high above to be sure no one would intercept them on their ever so important journey home.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Next chapter will have the reunion and revenge from the horde so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion, pt 1

Author's Note: Well I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, said the author in a cynical tone.

Disclaimer: Mattel owns the characters and I am but a leech borrowing the characters for my own story...muhahaha!

vvvvvvvvvvv

Ordained Pathways

vvvvvvvvvvv

Adora awoke, knowing something was different. She sat up quickly which proved to be a mistake as pain shot to her head. Her head throbbed from the concussion she received from Catra's assault, some time ago. She rubbed her temples and allowed the blood to flow through, still pain resided but was less than it originally was. So to help the pain a little more she laid back down, closing her eyes a moment.

It was then that she noticed that someone was sitting next to her she didn't recognize. She quickly got up, off the bed. That was her second mistake. The room began spinning so she gripped the side of the bed.

The person she saw was a man, older with brown hair tied back in a ponytail and a mustache. Odd, as she took another look at him she began to recognize him. A memory of a man fifteen or sixteen years younger without a mustache but obviously the same man held her. She was an infant in his arms and he smiled down at her. Happiness filled her insides as she giggled at the caring man who held her. The memory faded.

"Adora, it's all right," he said.

Narrowing her eyebrows she looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you?" she questioned, not knowing what had happened, why she was wherever she was.

"I am Duncan, a Master on Eternia."

"Eternia?" she repeated, that brought a chain reaction of memories up to betrayal from Catra.

The spinning became too much as her body numbed forcing her to lean her weight on the bed, though she was barely able to that.

Duncan reached out to help her before she fell onto the floor. He aided her back onto the bed. "Am I a prisoner here?" she asked weakly, looking up at Duncan.

"Of course not, we found you unconscious and gave you medical attention. Once you are well enough you are free to go."

With an offer like that Adora graciously accepted, convincing him after a second attempt of standing that she was better.

From there Duncan escorted her out of the medical bay.

Once they were off the grounds Duncan turned to leave but Adora called out to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sorry," he said, turning to face her again.

"Why are you doing this? You know if there's one thing I've learned is that you can't trust anyone, especially your enemies. What is this an ambush? Or are you trying to get me to feel something for your side so that I won't fight with Skeletor?"

"No. Look, I know this may seem a little far fetched but you were born here Adora. The king and queen, they're yours parents. You see when you were an infant..." he began, but she cut him off.

"Please, spare me the story. My parents worked for the horde and died in the line of duty. Besides, I've never been off of the planet Etheria. I was born and raised there." She said, leaving expecting him to follow, which he didn't.

"Man-At-Arms did you do as I asked of you?" the Sorceress asked, telepathically.

"Yes. She has left the palace." He answered.

"Good, I will take it from here."  
  
"Let's just hope she remembers and doesn't think it to be some sort of trick."  
  
"Yes, let's hope."

Adora walked cautiously, entering a forestry area. Snake Mountain was a good day's journey on foot from the palace, so she needed to make the best of her time while she still had daylight. Since her communicator had been destroyed from something that happened either right before or right after she was betrayed by Catra she wasn't sure.

She looked up at the sun, it was close to sundown. There, she definitely had to hurry to get some distance from the palace. A rather refreshing breeze swept her hair up. She slowed her pace to enjoy the peaceful element. In that breeze she caught the scent of something that forced another memory into her mind.

_In her cradle she lay, looking up at her father who smiled down at the little baby. In her father's hand he held a blue flower, blue as her eyes. She could smell the flower from that distance. Adora remembered her father used to bring a blue flower in and placed it on the cradle when she had trouble sleeping. She used to fall asleep to the smell._

Adora was back in her present state, but the smell was still there. She followed the scent to a patch of those very same blue flowers. Behind them a tall man stood with brown hair and beard, she recognized him from the memory. "Father?" she asked.

He turned. "Adora," he said, sounding like it was the first time in so long he said the name that it hurt him. She went to hug him but stopped.

"Wait, is this a trick?" she demanded. 

"What?" he said, sounding confused.

She glared at him, as if he was playing some sort of trick on her. Then she ran, deep into the forest she ran, away from the man from her memories she ran. Then it hit her, that witch or woman earlier that turned from a falcon to a woman, she was the Sorceress, she heard Skeletor say, of Grayskull.

Adora decided she was using magic to mess with memories and emotions. She stopped running and glared up at the skies.

"What sort of magic is this?" Adora demanded. Her voice echoed across the forest.

"Magic can do a lot of things, Adora, but it can't restore memories and emotions that are already in your mind. It can help the memories to rise but it can't fill you with that natural emotion you feel when you remember a forgotten memory. It's you who knows deep down inside what is true." The Sorceress answered.

In the distance Adora heard a woman singing. It was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. Adora followed the voice until she saw the woman the voice belonged to. Standing behind a tree Adora watched as the woman sat in the sand near a lake. The sunlight glinted from the water to illuminate the woman's face. She listened.

"You look at me and I smile at you. You are the light of my day. As I hold you, smiling into your baby blue eyes," Adora stepped out from behind the tree, finding herself singing the rest of her mother's lullaby she used to sing to them all the time. "I find myself falling in love, once again."

"Adora," Marlana said, standing up she didn't have to move a step as Adora ran over and hugged her mother she'd lived so long without.

"Mother," Adora said for the first time in her life. Marlana felt her heart melt, for so many years the one thing she had wanted to hear her daughter say to her.

Randor walked up to the two. When Adora saw him she turned and hugged him. "Oh father, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, daddy's here." He assured, tears spilling from his eyes.

The three hugged an embrace all had waited for years to give. Behind them Adam approached, the memories despite how few there were of he and his twin brought a smile to his face when he saw her now. He never knew he could miss someone so much he had only known for a short time. Some had said that twins had a physic bond. At this very moment he truly believed that.

"Adam," Randor called out to him, offering a hand for him to join the others. Without so much as a hesitation he took his father's hand and filled the circle. "After all these years, the royal family is whole once more and there is nothing that will ever break it again,"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

And there's one of my tributes to 'the secret of the sword' with that last line.

I'd say twenty bucks that the next chapter will take a while since everything is eating up my spare time that I use to write and since this story isn't at the top of my inspiration list and I got about four other stories ahead of this one that aren't even set on fanfiction yet, yep twenty bucks!


End file.
